The present invention relates generally to a system and method for delivering payloads and, more specifically, to a system and method for delivering payloads such as products as products or packages using an aircraft.
Delivery services may use several modes of transportation in delivering a payload, such as a product or package for example, in transporting a payload from a warehouse to a customer. These modes of transportation may include aircraft, trucks, vans, automobiles and bicycles for example.